Confederate States of America: Alternate history Wiki
The Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), commonly referred to as the Confederacy, is a confederation of was once secession states, diverted toward Mexico, and later all of central America, and the major Caribbean Islands like Cuba, Domihaiti (Dominican republic, Haiti) and Jamaica. It was formed in what was once Mexico and central America due To the Confederate Army being over taken by the seemingly unstoppable Union forces. After conquering Mexico, the Confederacy quickly formed into what it is right now, and has become a great ally to the United States of America. After the Civil War, the country was left very scathed, and has had to rebuild from scratch. Along side its USA counterpart, it took advantages of the Oil fields Mexico had, and had rebuilt its industry as power. Addition of newer states expanded the country and rebuilt its economy during the late 19th century so greatly that they decided another war against the US was pointless, and had established an alliance, and a trade embargo with their northern counterparts. Along with help from the USA, the CSA economy had grown greatly and had established itself in the world as a great power along side its northern allies. The Spanish-American war, and World War I, had established the country along with the USA as a global military power. After World War II, it along with its northern Allies had emerged into superpower status, becoming the second country to develop Nuclear weapons, in co-operation with the USA. Along with its northern allies, it went against he Soviet Union in the Cold War. The CSA is the tenth largest country in the world, and the 4th most populous with over 310,234,980 below the United States. Confederate States of America.png|Map of the Confederate States of America|linktext=This image shows the official territories of the CSA, except the Bahama's they share with the USA and UK American Civil War The Civil War goes heavily in the unions favor, but the CSA decides that it will not cease to exist Expansion in the 1870s Spanish-American War The Great War The CSA along with the United States remained neutral until 1917 when it joined the Allies. Due to their sheer number, they were able to push back the Germans until they capitulate. The entire war had brought about the end of the German Empire, Russian Empire, Austro-Hungarian empire, and ottoman empire. The Big Five leaders US Woodrow Wilson, CS Alexander Jackson, Britain's David Lloyd George, Italy's Vittorio Emanuel Orlando, and France' Georges Clemenceau were the leading architects in the league of nations. Like the whole world, many soldier who fought in the war were changed men, many of them came back shell shocked, and scarred. Like the rest of the world, many citizens of the CSA hoped that this was indeed the war to end all wars. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. After the war, CSA and USA decided to share the Bahamas together becoming a Confederate-Union territory. The USA and CSA emerged from the Great War as global military powers. CSA and USA also decides to share Hawaii, as Confederate-Union territory. The Roaring Twenties The Roaring Twenties saw great times within the two American countries. Jazz dominates the music world in both, and swing dance has become a most popular thing. The movie industry is blossoming, and is swelling much faster than before. Arts, and performing arts became huge in both the countries. However in the United States, Prohibition also brings about powerful gangsters such as Al Capone, Lucky Luciano, and Arnold Rothstein. The 18th amendment in the United States becomes a disaster that contributed to the Great Depression. The Great Depression The worldwide Great Depression affected the CSA along with its northern allies, people were out of jobs, and the economy crisis hit it hard. GDP worldwide fell by 15%, affecting the CSA along with the USA. Cities were hit hard, and unemployment swelled. Meanwhile in Europe, Germany completely fell apart, until one Austrian came into power and restored fait to the German people, through fascism. Despite being hit, USA and CSA continue to find new and innovative ways to recover. They still continue to grow not only in industry, but in Military as well. Some changed the rules, CSA allowed women to fight along side me, and had desegregated the military, allowing blacks to fight alongside as well. Whereas in WW1, there were segregated Blacks only and whites only militaries. The CSA persuaded their northern allies to do the same, Desegregate the military, and allow women to fight alongside men. (in Real life, the US military was desegregated in 1948) World War II At the start of WW2 in the blitzkrieg, The western countries were worried about Germany's expansion, Britain declared war on Germany, while it was greatly overtaking all of Europe. Like the USA, the Confederacy decides to stay neutral but support the British in defense of their island. The United States decides to stop providing oil to Japan as well. The Brits win the Battle of Britain and the Nazis move on to invade Russia. The U.S. and C.S. still stay out of the war, but continue to back the United Kingdom. Pearl Harbor attack On December 7th 1941, the Japanese launched a surprised attack on Joint CSA-USA Pearl Harbor. 8 US Battleships are damaged or destroyed and 4 CS battleships are sunk and destroyed. The US aircraft carriers, and CS carriers weren't at Pearl Harbor, so in ways the Japanese attack was a success and a failure. Over 3,000 American lives were killed, both CS forces and US forces. Many planes were destroyed and the US and CS navy were crippled, the Us suffering the worst. The following day, U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, and C.S. President George Williams declare war on the empire of Japan. Germany declares war on both the U.S.A. and C.S.A. But Japans margin of victory comes at a price. The oil fields weren't hit and the U.S. and C.S. Aircraft carriers remained unscathed. This wasn't a victory, instead the Japanese have awoken the full wrath of the two sleeping giants. And the two countries rise to become the absolute most powerful countries on the planet. American's first act of aggression The countries are faced in a two front war, the Atlantic and the Pacific. Both countries are faced with the decision on where to strike first. It is decided between the two countries that it is imperative to keep Britain in the war, but they have a problem: The U-boat. The U-boats strategy "the wolf pack" were sinking 900 ships, and only 29 U-boats destroyed, a clear sign that the allies are losing. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, the two American countries enter the war by joining the British. However it proved disastrous, American ships coming to the British aid are being destroyed by an alarming rate. due to innovative technological designs, and some designs by the United Kingdom, they were able to sink U-boats with the Magnetron 12, and other American innovative designs similar to the magnetron 12, possibly the most important invention in the war. The U.S. and C.S. began mass producing the devise and their navies now contain the Mag 12. The Atlantic Gap was a graveyard for ships, the U-boats were positioned to attack any allied ships to support Britain. But CS and US carriers with aircraft armed with the Mag 12 began sinking U-boats, and the Atlantic Gap had shrunk, German U-boats were being destroyed, over 30,000 U-boat sailors were killed. The battle of the Atlantic is all but won. And the transformation of both American industries, was dramatic. Both countries with the money and the might to out produce all axis powers combined, they form another industrial revolutions. Thousands of factories of war were created to build tanks, planes, guns ammunition. And the population spread everywhere for both countries. The population of California swells by 53% Oregon by 40% and Washington by 30%. CS south California swells by 57%, Mexico by 50%, and Panama by 20%. USA industry alone produces 88,000 ships and landing crafts, 100,000 Tanks and armored vehicles, 300,000 airplanes, 2,000,000 trucks, 20,000,000 rifles and small arms, And 41 billion rounds of ammunition. CSA industry produces 72,000 ships and landing crafts, 90,000 tanks and armored vehicles, 204,000 airplanes, 2,500,000 trucks, 18,000,000 rifles and small arms, And 38 billion round of ammunition. But the American countries decision to strike Nazi Germany first came at a price. Doolittle Williamston Raid Meanwhile on the pacific, the Japanese spread their empire, unchecked. By that time they seemed unstoppable, the two powers had to develop their forces quickly, and exactly that happens. The CS and US strike back with the Doolittle Williamston raid. In which Doolittle leads the B-25 to bomb Tokyo, followed by Williamston with his B-25s. The raid itself doesn't do that much damage to Japan but it does strike a major blow in their leadership. The Japanese generals admirals and such were embarrassed that they had allowed their emperor to be threated like that. Yet another battle will decide the fait of the Pacific War. Battle of Midway The battle of midway, was the turning point of the war. The Japanese Empire wanted to expand their pacific territory deep into US-CS waters. The US deployed its 3 carriers, 7 heavy cruisers, 1 light cruiser, 15 destroyers, 233 carrier-based aircraft, 127 land-based aircraft, and 16 submarines. Japan deployed its 4 carriers, 2 battleships, 2 heavy cruisers, 1 light cruiser, 12 destroyers, 248 carrier-based aircraft. But the CS, along with its northern ally, deployed its 2 carriers, 3 battleships, 2 light cruisers, 13 destroyers, 223 carrier-based aircraft, 57 land-based aircraft, and 10 submarines. Cold War Fall of the Soviet Union Current Times Category:Browse